


Dumbass

by gayliensav



Series: Stuff and Darus Things [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on Tumblr: Jesus gets hurt saving Daryl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> This is not canon compliant...for now.

Daryl sat beside the bed in the infirmary, his chin resting on his hand as he watched Jesus rest. 

He knew he should have went and talked to Carol and Rick, reassure them that he was okay and pretty much uninjured. But right now he didn’t want to look away from the dumbass ninja that was asleep on the bed.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. His trench coat was thrown over a chair across the room with his white shirt folded on top of it, then his hat put neatly on top of the pile. They'd had to leave him without a shirt for the time being, so the fabric didn't irritate the bruises that currently littered his chest. He had a large cut across his head from where his head had hit the steering wheel that was now stitched up and covered in a bandage, thanks to Rosita. They talked about taking Jesus to Hilltop tomorrow to see Harlan or try to get Harlan to come to Alexandria to make sure nothing was wrong internally.

Daryl would completely deny the amount of care he took in folding the clothes later.

It looked so...wrong, to Daryl. Then again, Jesus being in their new world generally felt pretty wrong to Daryl. The guy seemed so perfect, in his eyes. Everything about him was just...perfect. He was too good for their world. He was too good for a world where if you stepped outside of your gates, you might be eaten alive every time.

He was too good to wreck a truck and take a beating from an angry Savior for Daryl.

"Dumbass," Daryl said under his breath.

"What?" Aaron asked from where he was putting the bandages away with Eric. They were currently down a doctor and did everything they could to help out. Not many of them had too much medical knowledge, but they knew how to take care of a few cuts and bruises.

"He's an idiot," Daryl said bluntly, "Didn't have to do that...I woulda been fine."

"I think he was being sweet," Eric pointed out, "He saved you, Daryl. He saved Carl too."

"And he got hurt," Daryl snapped, "Stupid asshole. He didn't fuckin'...deserve this," he mumbled, looking down at the fresh bruises all over his chest.

"He saved you, Daryl," Aaron said quietly, "Be thankful."

"Don't tell me what to do," Daryl grumbled, still staring at Jesus.

"Okay," Aaron sighed, "Well, we're going to go home now. Will you be okay here?"

Daryl grunted in acknowledgement.

“Right,” Aaron sighed, "Rosita and Sasha are on watch, if you need anything, call for Rosita. She'll know what to do if he's in any trouble."

"Thought you said it wasn't anything too serious," Daryl snapped.

“It isn't," Eric told him quickly, his hands up in surrender, "We're just saying if there's an emergency."

"Fine," Daryl mumbled, "'Night," he called, watching the two walk out. He didn’t mean to snap at the two. They’d been so nice to him all the time, even letting him stay with them sometimes when the house got too crowded. Right now he just wanted to focus on the sleeping man in the bed in front of him.

He turned his attention back to Jesus. He stared at him for a moment before sighing and moving his chair closer. He rested his head on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath, "Why are you such an idiot?" he groaned.

That was a lie. Jesus wasn't an idiot. He was one of the smartest guys Daryl knew. That's what he didn't get. Why did he risk his life to save him? Why would he do that for him?

"Guess it's just a habit," a weak voice croaked suddenly.

Daryl sat up instantly and glared at him. Jesus' eyes were open now, but they looked tired. He didn't have his usual glint in his eyes that just screamed _trouble._ He looked absolutely exhausted.

"You asshole," Daryl snapped at him.

"What happened?" Jesus winced at the pain in his head, "Ow...don't yell."

Daryl glared at him, "You're an idiot, that's what happened!"

"Want to be a little more specific?" Jesus rolled his eyes.

"You're a stupid son of a bitch who thought it would be a good idea to wreck a trunk into the Sanctuary, asshole!" Daryl snapped.

Jesus sat up slowly, wincing as he did, "Where are we?"

"Alexandria," Daryl snapped, "Where else would we be?"

Jesus smiled weakly, "Did I get Carl back?"

"Yeah, you got Carl back," Daryl growled.

"And you too," Jesus laughed weakly, "I got both of you back."

"Are you still drugged up?" Daryl snapped, "I'm pissed off at you."

"I hear you, trust me," Jesus rolled his blue eyes, "I'm not _'drugged up'_."

Daryl gritted his teeth, "Why'd you do it?"

Jesus shrugged, wincing as he did, "Carl is just a kid, Daryl, despite how he acts. Neither of you deserved to be there...no one deserved to be there," he pursed his lips, "Negan has done enough damage. Someone had to get you guys back."

"You shoulda waited for them to come up with a plan," Daryl said, trying not to just _deck the guy_. He probably wouldn't be able to find a spot that wasn't already injured anyways.

"They take too long," Jesus said simply, "I've seen that guy's face...the one with the Saviors. I know what they do to people. I couldn't imagine someone hurting you or Carl, Daryl."

Daryl stared at him and shook his head, "You're a fuckin' idiot."

"You're welcome," Jesus snorted.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Daryl yelled at him, "I woulda been fine. Now we lost a good truck and almost lost you!"

Jesus smirked slightly, "Would you miss me if I was gone, Daryl?"

 _Yes,_ Daryl thought instantly.

"Shut up," Daryl snapped, "Dumbass."

“I’d miss you too, Daryl,” Jesus said simply, relaxing back against the pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts can be submitted on stuffanddarusthings on tumblr and through comments on here.


End file.
